


Dracula's Curse

by grovyrosegirl



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Death, Dracula AU, Dracula Reaper, Gen, Minor Character Death, Multi, Trigger warnings will also be at the start of every chapter that may need them, Vampires, Van Helsing McCree, more tags will be added in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grovyrosegirl/pseuds/grovyrosegirl
Summary: A wedding in late spring where old friends gather to celebrate. A humble doctor's visit to a count promising him great rewards for his help. Two seemingly unrelated tales will forever be intertwined, when the vampire's curse taints them all.An extremely loose retelling of Bram Stoker'sDraculawith Overwatch characters.
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Gérard Lacroix/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Mei-Ling Zhou & Amélie Lacroix, Mei-Ling Zhou & Jesse McCree, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. An Exchange of Letters, Amélie Guillard to Mei-Ling Zhou

_To my dear Mei-Ling,_

_I apologize for not being able to write to you for so long, I’ll elaborate more in a bit, but for now let’s say I’ve been feeling rather tired lately. Do not fret, I promise you it’s nothing to be concerned about. In fact, I write to you with a series of wonderful news! But before I do so, let me first ask about you. How are you, ma chère? I know your work with the university can be taxing. If I recall, your last letter to me went into detail about that troublesome colleague of yours, Dr. Jamison Junkenstein. I certainly hope he isn’t giving you anymore grief, otherwise I’ll have to see to it myself that he learns a lesson or two in manners. Not to brag to you, but Gérard tells me I have an impressive aim, with throwing knives and muskets. Just say the word, and I’ll arrive at the university within a day._

_Ah, but I’m rambling. Let me now share with you my news. To start off, my sweet Gérard has finally proposed to me! The man is such a sappy romantic, I tell you. He led me through the rose bush maze of Lacroix Manor to a candlelit dinner awaiting us at the center. He even hired a man to play the violin for us. I almost fell over laughing, it felt like something out of those romance novels that ma mère used to read to us when we were girls. Still, I enjoyed myself. We shared a brief dance together after we ate, then he asked for my hand in marriage. He’s a silly fool but he’s my silly fool, so of course I had to accept. We’re planning to have our wedding in the late spring, early June is looking like our best start date. Gérard and I agreed that we wanted our marriage to feel as if it were blossoming along with the spring, and that it would be beautiful to have the flowers in full bloom surrounding us as we make our vows to each other. Ah, listen to me, writing like a lovestruck girl with her head in the clouds. I sound like Gérard! I hope you enjoy that good laugh, ma chère, because I do not intend to become a poet anytime soon. I’ll happily stick to my dancing and singing, thank you very much. Do let me know if the university would like me to perform again, I cannot promise I’ll be available in the coming months, but any chance to visit you is one I will take._

_With this news of the wedding, I also write to ask you if you would be willing to accept the duty of maid of honor. I’d hate to burden you with such duties when you’re already so busy, but I couldn’t think of a better candidate. You, my dear Mei-Ling, who has been by my side since childhood. You’ve held my hand in the happiest and darkest periods of my life. You were there for me when I lost my parents, and you are to me like the sister I never had. You’re the only one I feel that I can truly trust with the role. I’m terribly sorry if this comes off as selfish, but I cannot think of anyone I want more by my side when I begin my new life with Gérard. I do hope you will consider accepting._

_I nearly ended this letter without telling you the location of the wedding! Dear me, I’m a busy, confused mess. I managed to convince Gérard to let us have the wedding at Château Guillard in Annecy. I know that might come off as a shock to you. It certainly surprised Gérard when I brought the idea up to him. After all, we haven’t set a foot in my family’s home since the funeral. But I realized how much it would hurt my heart to have that place be left to rot. It’s a place full of sorrowful memories, yes, but it’s full of joyful ones too. It’s the place where ma mère would wake me in the morning with her sweet songs as she tied my hair up. It’s where mon père would take me across the lake in a rowboat so we could explore those beautiful forests surrounding us. It’s where you and I would run up and down the hallways together, hiding from the maid who would grow furious with us by the second as we made a mess. Do you remember how we used to hide behind our mothers when she finally caught us? I still remember the time you nearly burst into tears when she threatened to toss us both in the lake after we stole a taste of mon père’s birthday cake. Ahh, she felt so bad for making you cry, she let us share a whole slice! You see? These are the memories I want to associate with Château Guillard when I reminisce. I know with my marriage to Gérard, I’ll have to let my old home go. But before I do, I want my last memory there to be a happy one, one where I’m surrounded by joy and laughter. Where I can think fondly of the smiling faces of my dear friends and my beloved. I pray this wedding will be such a memory, and I cannot wait to see you again._

_Best,_

_Amélie Guillard (Soon-to-be Madam Lacroix!)_

_P.S. Give an extra carrot to Snowball for me, won’t you? I miss that sweet rabbit._

* * *

_My dearest Amélie,_

_You wouldn’t believe how close I was to leaping with joy when I saw that I’d received a letter from you! Of course, I had to keep it contained since I was in the middle of a lecture with my students. It wouldn’t do them any good to see their professor sprint out of the hall, now would it? Opening the envelope was the highlight of my day! And that was before I even read the letter and received such joyous news! Congratulations to you and Gérard! May your marriage be one that brings you happiness for the rest of your days. Of course, I say this not to sound like I’ll be missing your wedding, certainly not! I intend to arrive in Annecy as soon as possible, once the summer holiday begins and the students return home to their families._

__

_Snowball misses you too, I might add! As you requested, I gave him that extra carrot and his ears flopped up in the cutest manner when I told him it was from you._

_And to put your mind at ease, I happily accept the duty of maid of honor. My dear friend, you didn’t need to go to such vulnerable lengths to ask me, you know I wholeheartedly accept. You are a sister to me, my Amélie! To be there at the start of your new life is nothing short of an honor and a pleasure! I look forward to it, whatever the duties may entail, as long it means getting to see your lovely smile on your wedding day._

_Oh, and please don’t feel the need to handle Dr. Junkenstein. I’m happy to report that he was dismissed from his duties as a professor a few weeks ago. It happened after another one of his experiments caught fire and ended up exploding. Thankfully no one was injured, but our anatomy department is still being renovated as I write this. To some it may seem cruel to be relieved that a colleague is gone, but to them I say, you never met this particular doctor! The man ran around our university claiming to be a genius but could never replicate his findings for us to review. And goodness, replication is important! It’s the basics of the scientific method! I must admit I’m terribly curious as to how he was hired in the first place. I also find it comforting that I won’t have to listen to his ramblings about how he’ll discover the key to reviving the dead or whatever he would shout at me as I was trying to get my work done. I even heard a rumor that he was trying to bribe students into helping him with...something at the local cemetery. Whatever he was aiming to do there, I shudder to wonder about. But I digress, he’s long gone and out of my hair for good._

_(Though, and please keep this between us, watching him run away from your sharp aim would have been very entertaining. I’m a little sad I won’t get to see it.)_

_Returning to Château Guillard...I must say, my Amélie, you were right. I was surprised to read that. But please know that I’m happy to make your wish come true for a joyful last memory there. I think my fondest memory of that place is the time your family held that Christmas gala. I was feeling so overwhelmed with all of those suitors trying to get into our good graces, and you helped me sneak outside. We found ourselves a spot near the grape vine garden and sat there until I caught my breath. It was freezing that night, but we kept warm and had our own fun by dancing together in the snow. By the time our mothers came looking for us, we were both red in the face and covered in snowflakes! We caught a cold the next morning, yes, but even then we spent those next few sick days in each other’s company, laughing and keeping each other smiling even when bedridden. That’s what I like to remember when I think of that place. But for you, I know your childhood home carries so much love and pain in your heart, far more than mine. If you wish strongly for it to carry more love than sorrow, then I’m happy to oblige._

_I can’t wait to see you again, my dearest friend! We’re going to have an unforgettable time in Annecy. And I promise, I’ll be right by your side throughout it all._

_Love,_

_Dr. Mei-Ling Zhou_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome friends to _Dracula's Curse_! As I said in the summary, this story is going to be an extremely loose retelling of the original Dracula novel by Bram Stoker. And I do mean extremely loose, because let's face it, the original novel was written in the 19th century and OH BOY does it show. So we are definitely changing a _lot_ from the original. Regardless, I hope you all enjoy! And I'm very happy I managed to get the first chapter out by Halloween! So Happy Halloween everyone! And stay tuned for more!
> 
> Next chapter:  
> An exchange of letters between colleagues.


	2. An Exchange of Letters, Angela Ziegler to Jean-Baptiste Augustin

_To Dr. Augustin,_

_Here’s to hoping this letter has reached you at your latest stopping point! If not, then hopefully you’ll be receiving it at your new location of work. You always do seem to be one step ahead of my letters. We miss you here in Adlersbrunn, the clinic doesn’t feel the same without you. I’ve had at least five patients today ask where you were and burst into tears when I told them you’d left for Wallachia. You’re breaking hearts left and right, dear Baptiste!_

_I kid of course. Though I miss you here, I’m thrilled for you, my friend! It’s not everyday that a traveling doctor like yourself gets this sort of opportunity. I still remember when the letter from the count arrived in the office. Our jaws were practically to the floor when we saw what he was offering financially. Whatever work you’ll be doing with the count, (forgive me, you told me his name, but it keeps escaping my memory) I hope it shall be helpful to the people of the town. I know you’re planning to give most of your funds from the count back to Dr. Mondésir’s clinic in your hometown, so please let me know if there’s anything I can do to help with that. And I hope the count treats you with the utmost respect after all you’ve done for me and the people of Adlersbrunn._

_Lord Wilhelm is still going on about how he wants to throw a celebration for us when you return. I keep having to remind him that you may be gone for a while. But that’s our Reinhardt, always full of life._

_In other news, things are calm here in Adlersbrunn. Perhaps the calmest I’ve seen them in years. Our local guard hasn’t needed to act in quite a while. Fareeha decided to start training some of the villagers in basic combat, this way they can be better equipped to help in case of an attack. Some of them are thrilled about being trained by the captain herself, but others see it as a waste of time, talking about how Adlersbrunn hasn’t had a serious attack since the crisis. I’ve seen Fareeha get into heated debates with some of them. She believes it wouldn’t be right for us to get complacent simply because we’re in a time of peace._

_Reinhardt admires her spirit, of course, but I worry about her. Her mother’s disappearance five years ago pushed her far into her role of guard captain, and I’m concerned the pressure is wearing her down. I want to help her enjoy herself more. And luckily, I think an opportunity for that is coming my way. Which brings me to my next batch of news!_

_Do you recall Gérard Lacroix? He moved back to Paris following the end of the crisis, but I’m certain he visited a few times after your arrival to Adlersbrunn. Reinhardt received a letter from him just the other day. He and his fiancé Amélie Guillard are to be wed in the late spring! They’re having their wedding in Annecy, so Lord Wilhelm, Fareeha, and myself will be departing a week before to help with the preparations. Reinhardt will be returning to Adlersbrunn the day after the wedding, but I’ve agreed to stay an extra week to assist with their move back to Paris. Partly because it means so much to Gérard, but I’m also hoping the extra week away from her duties will be good for Fareeha. It took some convincing to even get her to come with us, but I managed to assure her that Brigitte is more than capable of handling her duties while she’s away._

_Of course, all of this to say that if you receive letters from Annecy during your work with the count, they’re likely from me. I’ll try to write when I can, and if I’m lucky, maybe I’ll be even able to send you some French desserts while I’m there!_

_Wishing you the best of luck on your journey and with your future work! I hope to hear from you soon._

_From,_  
_Dr. Angela Ziegler_

* * *

_To Dr. Ziegler,_

_What incredible luck! Your letter managed to catch me just in time, I received it on the night before I intended to depart from the inn. If you mean to send another, I would recommend sending your next one to the count’s castle itself. By the time you receive this letter, I will probably have already arrived. I’ll leave the address for you on a separate note._

_Oh! To hear that I’ve broken so many hearts back in Adlersbrunn fills my own with such sorrow! I cannot blame them, for they are despairing at the realization that they will never again gaze upon a face as heavenly as mine, what can I possibly do to mend such…_

_I’m sorry, I couldn’t finish that with a straight face. But if that tangent gets at least a chuckle out of you, dear doctor, then I consider it a success._

_Though I will admit with sincerity that it feels good, in a strange way, to be missed. I cannot say for sure how long I will be working with the count, but perhaps you can console those patients with the knowledge that I do intend to at least visit during the holidays next winter. (You know, I would not complain if Lord Wilhelm decided to host a celebration for us both. Despite my shorter residence in Adlersbrunn, I’ve come to learn that the man knows how to throw quite the party.)_

_And thank you for your offer to assist with the delivery of the funds. But for now, I cannot say I require any assistance. My younger years as a naval surgeon have provided me with plenty of references for those who can deliver items in an efficient manner. Roseline is already aware of them, so I cannot foresee any sort of issues that may arise when delivering the funds to her clinic. But once again, I appreciate the offer, and I will let you know if I need anymore assistance from you. It’s always good to have a second opinion when doing medical research, after all._

_I’m glad to hear that both you and our guard captain will be taking some much needed time off. Fareeha has always been kind to me during my time in Adlersbrunn, she deserves a reprieve from her duties. Though, I shall warn you ahead of time, it was difficult for me to get her to sit down and share a drink at the tavern together. I cannot imagine what trials it will take you to get her to relax for at least two weeks. Tread lightly, Dr. Ziegler. And be gentle. Approach it with empathy. I’m sure we both can sympathize with the grief that comes with losing a parent. The healing process is long and painful. But with time, Fareeha too will learn to move forward, even with the pain. But you’ve known her for far longer than I have, so I trust the task with you._

_I’m sorry if I’ve made this letter feel heavier. Allow me to lighten your mood again with some stories from my travels. For one thing, I’ve been gathering quite the collection of local legends and folk tales from my journey. I’ve been writing them down in my journal, and perhaps I can share it with you upon my return. But I can share a few in this letter to give you a preview._

_One village I stopped at a few nights ago told me the story of a being they call, “The Will-O-Wisp.” The story went that a young maiden once wandered out into the woods and fell into the trap of a powerful Fae. The maiden tried to escape, but was cursed by the Fae into becoming a ghostly apparition who could only appear to a few in the dead of night. The villagers say that if you spot her while walking alone, you’re either blessed with good luck, or doomed by a wicked curse. Sources varied on that last detail._

_At another town I stopped in, I sat near an elderly woman who lived in the town since childhood. She told me of their local legend, of the abandoned manor that sat in the far reaches of town. According to her, it was previously occupied by a brilliant doctor._

_“Like yourself,” she added. (Such a sweet lady. I had to buy her a drink after that remark.)_

_She said that an experiment went horribly wrong, and the poor doctor was transformed into a beast that was half man, half wolf. And when the moon rose each night, he would emerge from the manor as the monster, and hunt down any poor soul wandering past dark. He was chased out by an angry mob and fled into the deep mountains. Every full moon, she said, the townspeople can still hear his howls in the distance, knowing that he may someday return and seek vengeance upon them..._

_Quite the range of tales, I might say! And these aren’t even all of them. I look forward to showing you what else I’ve collected along the roads to Wallachia. Superstition notwithstanding, I’m sure you’ll enjoy reading them for pure entertainment and learning alone._

_Well, I must retire for the evening. I need to wake up bright and early if I want to reach the count’s castle by the end of next week. Enjoy yourself at your friend’s wedding. It was wonderful to hear from you. Safe travels! (For both of us, I should add.)_

_From,_  
_Dr. Jean-Baptiste Augustin_

_P.S. Ah, I almost finished this letter without clarifying something you brought up. The count didn’t sign his letter to me with his full name, only his surname. Count Dracula, I believe it was. Count Dracula of Wallachia._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure this will all end well. Don't you? I think so. I think so very much. :)
> 
> The next chapter will be the last of what I call "The Opening Exposition Dump." So stay tuned! 
> 
> Next chapter:  
> A letter reaching out to someone long gone.


	3. A Letter from Fareeha Amari

_Dear *****,_

_I’m hoping this letter has found you well, wherever you are. I had to ask around with some of the merchants in Adlersbrunn if they’d seen you just to get a lead. ~~You do not make staying in contact easy, do you?~~ We miss you here._

_Anyway, I’ll keep this brief. There’s a lot I want to say to you, but I’d rather we do it in person than by letter. If that day ever comes. On that note, we received a letter from Gérard a few days ago. He and Amélie are finally getting married. The wedding’s in Annecy, France, at a place called Château Guillard. I’ve written down the details that were on the invitation and placed them on a separate sheet, it should be in the envelope with this letter. If you’re wondering why I’m telling you this, it’s because Gérard wanted me to invite you since he wasn’t sure where you are. He wrote in his letter how wonderful it would be to have everyone together again to celebrate, so he requested that I track you down. Or, rather, he wanted Reinhardt to, and Reinhardt asked me to do it since I’m well tasked with finding people._

_If you’re reading this and are interested in coming, we’d be happy to see you. Angela’s been adamant that I attend this wedding with her. She’s always fussing about how I work too much and thinks I should take time away from my duties. And she’s persistent enough that I let her win this time. ~~I swear, sometimes I cannot say no to her, I~~_

_All of this to say, I hope I will see you in Annecy in the coming late spring. Perhaps we can go riding like we used to, or maybe some target practice. I’ve gotten better, you know. I would enjoy that, and I hope you’ll consider it. If not, at least return my letter. Any word from you makes me feel relieved._

_Best,_  
_Fareeha_

* * *

___He finishes crossing out his name on both the letter and the envelope before tucking them into his coat pocket. He isn't ready to dispose of the letter yet, but it's a good idea to keep all traces of his journey hidden._ _ _

___He looks up at the night sky as he walks along the outskirts of the latest town he's stopped in. A sight to focus his eyes on as he contemplates the risks and rewards of accepting Fareeha’s invitation. He’s far used to the danger that comes with staying in one place for too long, and with so many familiar faces that will arrive at an old friend’s wedding…_ _ _

___Would it be worth it?_ _ _

___But he also knows these friends. He knows the battles they all fought, the skills they've acquired over years of combat. Even Fareeha, the girl who once clung to his arm as a child and bombarded him with questions about his apprenticeship, had grown into a fine captain-in-training the last he saw of her. Certainly by now, she is more than capable of holding her own should trouble arise._ _ _

___A wedding with that many former combatants will probably be the safest stopping point, at least for a little while._ _ _

___He removes the cigar in his mouth and blows out a cloud of smoke. He decides to sleep on it._ _ _

___He stares at the moon. It's crescent this night. Good, he thinks to himself. There's not enough light to be in any real danger. After all…_ _ _

___The monsters only emerge when the moon is full._ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last! The end of the opening exposition chapters! ~~Only took me three months *cries*~~
> 
> Next Chapter:  
> A reunion of old friends.


End file.
